


Красное и белое

by DFox, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Dark, Drama, Flogging (Not Sexual), Gen, Masochism, Mysticism, Out of Character, Sadism, Subdrop, Top Harry Potter, anti utopia, dark!Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Длинная плеть взлетала, змеисто, с глухим шлепком касаясь кожи — крест-накрест.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	Красное и белое

— Констебль Браун, сэр. Вы не могли бы открыть багажник?

Гарри пожал плечами. Покушение на премьера, шутка ли, официальные лица будто набрали в рот воды, оппозицию корчило как при пляске святого Витта, пресса захлебывалась новыми подробностями, Скотланд-Ярд и Ми-5 поставили на уши, заставив перетряхивать каждый камень, заглядывать под каждый лист. А «Рендж-Ровер» Гарри оказался той же модели и такого же цвета, как и тот, на котором скрылся предполагаемый преступник.

Гарри останавливали за сегодня уже не первый раз.

Девчонка еще была вежлива: предыдущие вытолкали из машины взашей.

Гарри заранее знал, что скажет девчонка в следующую секунду, для этого не нужно было навыков Сибиллы Трелони из аналитического отдела.

Голос констебля Браун стал суровей, а хмырь с автоматом подошел ближе.

— Откройте сумку, сэр.

Большая спортивная сумка и впрямь похожа на то, о чем они думали. Но девчонка, которая тут всем командовала, просто ужасающе беспечна, и если бы он и в самом деле был тем, кого они искали, достаточно было бы…

Гарри снова пожал плечами и вжикнул молнией.

В сумке кнут, пара плеток, флоггеры, поножи, наручи.

Сколько раз он предлагал Малфою подобрать и оставить девайсы у него. И сколько раз Малфой ему отвечал, с гадкой своей ухмылочкой, что его дом — не бордель для любителей остренького. В общем, Гарри даже был с ним согласен: Малфой-мэнор не был похож на гнездо разврата, впрочем, и для жизни тоже подходил слабо.

— Ты плебей, Поттер, — отвечал Малфой на это неизменно, прямо из пластиковой бутылки хлебая самую что ни на есть плебейскую колу: после экшна его всегда трясло так, что руки ходили ходуном, а зубы стучали о край стакана, и унять эту дрожь могла только бешеная доза кофеина с сахаром. — Откуда тебе знать, как на самом деле выглядят родовые поместья?

Гарри отмалчивался, не отвечая на подначки и терпеливо смазывая его исполосованную спину. И знал, что за свои слова Малфой в следующий раз получит пару лишних ударов.

Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы кто-то из них был сильно против.

Констебль Браун отшатнулась, будто увидела вместо кнута свернувшуюся ядовитую змею, а хмырь с автоматом неожиданно спросил с пошловатым гоготком:

— А твоя девчуля ничего так, горячая штучка, а?

В другое время и при других обстоятельствах хмырь бы непременно схлопотал по роже, но сейчас Гарри просто взглянул на него, коротко и пристально, как смотрел когда-то на допрашиваемых им шпионов, и гоготок увял. Хмырь скривился — его кислое выражение Гарри мог угадать даже под балаклавой.

— Ваши документы, — напряженным тоном произнесла констебль Браун. И Гарри невольно, по въевшейся с лондонским туманом в кожу привычке отметил: молодец, девчонка, хорошо держится в стрессовой ситуации, быстро овладела собой. С такой бы он пошел на любое задание, не колеблясь. Если бы когда-нибудь ему снова пришлось выбирать.

— Счастливого пути, сэр, простите за беспокойство, — произнесла констебль Браун совсем другим тоном, возвращая бумагу.

Там значилось: «Сержант королевской морской пехоты, Гарри Джеймс Поттер».

Не то чтобы это было совсем неправдой.

Гарри махнул рукой, трогаясь с места и прикидывая, через сколько миль будет новый блок-пост.

Гарри мог назвать день и час, когда у них с Малфоем все это началось, — все та же профессиональная привычка, будь она проклята: запоминать все до мелочей. Он надеялся, что в старости, если, конечно, доживет до этого легендарного времени, его накроет маразмом — и тогда, чтобы утихомирить гул в черепной коробке и зуд под кожей, не нужно будет брать в руки ни плеть, ни кнут.

Гарри точно знал, с чего все началось.

Малфой отделался легкими ушибами, он сам — сотрясением и ожогами второй степени. А от Гойла осталась пара обгоревших костей. Иногда, тихими ночами посреди полного одиночества, разбавленного блеклым лунным светом, Гарри казалось, что он все еще слышит собственный, тонущий во взрыве, вопль: «Назад!» и видит, даже не закрывая глаз, пламя до самого неба, слышит треск, гул и — затихающие крики. Им не удалось подползти ближе. А Гойлу — выбраться из ловушки.

Малфою разрешили навещать Гарри. И он приходил исправно, раз в день, сидел, молчал, глядя в одну точку. Гарри тоже помалкивал и поглядывал на Малфоя: на его обтянутые кожей скулы, бледное, острое, как у мертвеца, лицо, вечно сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки.

Смотрел и понимал: дело худо.

— Меня отправляют в запас, — обронил Малфой на четвертый или пятый день. Для разнообразия от него несло сигаретами и каким-то дешевым пойлом, хотя, конечно, ни пить, ни курить в госпитале было нельзя. — Комиссуют. Все правильно: я не годен. Я облажался по полной, слышишь, Поттер?

Никто не винил в произошедшем Малфоя — кроме него самого.

А тот вдруг шумно потянул носом, запрокидывая голову, и всхлипнул, неловко утираясь рукавом. Гарри отвернулся — в последний раз он видел, как Малфой плачет, еще на первом курсе. И дело тогда было в сущем пустяке.

Но тот уже овладел собой, перестал шмыгать носом, вытащил невесть откуда взявшуюся пачку сигарет и прикурил, глубоко затянувшись. Дернул Гарри за рукав больничной пижамы.

— Что, не смотришь? Не нравлюсь тебе, да, да? Только и ждешь, что… Ну, давай, скажи, какое я дерьмо, ткни меня в это, вложи персты в раны. Жги, на, жги!

Он пьяно, беспорядочно махал руками, тыча зажженной сигаретой Гарри в лицо.

Гарри взял ее из пляшущих пальцев и прижал горящим концом к запястью Малфоя. Тот ахнул, осекшись на полуслове, но руки сразу не отнял. И Гарри увидел, как расплываются, становясь черными, его зрачки.

И почувствовал внутри знакомый холодок.

Сигарета зашипела и погасла. Малфой смотрел на него с выражением какой-то детской растерянности.

— Успокоился?.. — спросил Гарри тихо.

— Ты больной ублюдок! — выдохнул, наконец, Малфой и бросился на него с кулаками.

Из госпиталя их выперли вместе.

Малфой пропал, будто провалился сквозь землю, чтобы через несколько месяцев подсесть к Гарри в пабе, отодвинув плечом возмущенно фыркнувшую девицу.

Не то чтобы Гарри удивился.

Не то чтобы он был против.

— Что ты еще умеешь? — напряженно спросил Малфой.

*******

Гарри добрался до Малфой-мэнора в сумерках. Моросящий дождь усыпал лобовое стекло мелкими каплями, а фары простреливали тяжелую кованую решетку насквозь. Сегодня ему пришлось посигналить, чтобы ворота распахнулись, и это было странно и непривычно, как и следы на размокшем от дождя газоне — глубокие следы шин, будто кто-то так спешил, что не вписался в поворот. Насколько Гарри успел заметить, обычно у Малфоя гостей не бывало: ни слишком торопливых, ни медлительных. Никаких.

Впрочем, остальное было как всегда. Стоило сделать шаг на гравийную дорожку, подскочил слуга с зонтом и другой, норовивший подхватить сумку.

Постоянное и зачастую незримое присутствие множества чужих людей смущало и раздражало. Малфой же ничем делу не помогал, потешаясь — едва ли не в открытую.

— Как ты вообще умудрился попасть в Хогвартс? — качал головой Гарри, наблюдая, как над малфоевским завтраком колдует молчаливый и чопорный слуга.

Слуга едва заметно поджимал губы в знак неодобрения, а Малфой приподнимал белесую бровь:

— Семейные традиции, Поттер, слышал о таком? Такие, как мы, из поколения в поколение служат на благо Короне. Служили, — тут же поправлялся, опуская взгляд обратно в тарелку.

Гарри вспоминал висевший в библиотеке портрет. Мужчина, немногим старше его самого, в камзоле и чулках по последней моде бог знает какого века, немного устало опирался на трость. Светлые, как у всех Малфоев, волосы были собраны в низкий хвост, а взгляд меланхоличных, чуть навыкате глаз, казалось, следовал за Гарри, как бы он ни встал. Точно так же преследовали его и рубиновые глаза змеи на ручке трости. И Гарри чувствовал, как от этих взглядов волосы на загривке встают дыбом, будто у волка, почуявшего опасность.

— Там, в библиотеке, это кто? — спросил он намного позже, когда Малфой старался дышать размеренно, но ребра все равно так и ходили ходуном, а красные полосы вдоль плеч и на лопатках вспухали, наливаясь синевой.

— Прапрапрадед, губернатор Сент-Винсента, — отвечал тот, утыкаясь лбом в сгиб локтя и добавлял невпопад, с легким болезненным выдохом: — Шрамы останутся?

— Беспокоишься за свою шкурку, Хорек? — усмехался Гарри, припоминая прозвище, данное еще в училище. Малфой лежал смирно, и Гарри точно знал, каких усилий ему стоит не дернуться, когда прохладная мазь касалась вспухшей, воспаленной кожи. — Нет.

— Жаль.

Гарри не стал спрашивать — зачем Малфою шрамы. Он прочел ответ в глазах Малфоя — в самый первый раз, когда перебирая девайсы, тот без малейшего колебания протянул Гарри кнут.

Тогда Гарри вновь увидел, как расплываются во всю радужку, становясь черными, зрачки Малфоя, а черты заостряются, словно тот уже испытывал ту самую — желанную и искомую боль. И это, столь очевидное, желание рождало ответ в Гарри, вызывало из самых глубин его души то, что он спрятал, стремясь стать нормальным.

Таким, как все.

Без зверя внутри.

Гарри ошибался.

Зверь не умер и никуда не исчез.

Он выбирал за Гарри путь и цель, прорывался наружу: то жаром, то снопом холодных искр, дрожью рук. От его присутствия сосало под ложечкой неутолимым, неутомимым голодом.

Гарри принял кнут из рук Малфоя — не там и не так, как следовало бы, но зверь затрепетал, оживляясь.

Плетеная рукоять кнута хранила тепло малфоевской ладони.

— А если ты закричишь, твои слуги сбегутся меня убивать или вызовут полицию?

Малфой усмехнулся, стягивая рубашку. Кожа у него была почти невыносимо белой, ослепительной. Только на левом предплечье неаккуратным пятном выделялась намеренно грубая татуировка: змея, почти такая же как на портрете далекого малфоевского предка, сплетенная с черепом в одно целое.

— Я буду молчать. А они… Они станут делать то, что я им скажу. Или не станут — если не скажу.

Малфой, уже полностью обнаженный, развел руки, поворачиваясь к Гарри спиной, и уперся ладонями в дверной проем.

— Двенадцать ударов до полуночи, Поттер, так?

— Тебе следует выбрать стоп-слово. — Гарри, примеряясь, взмахнул кнутом, и тот, повинуясь его воле, стал продолжением руки. Им можно было приласкать, а можно — вскрыть кожу и мясо до самой розовой, живой кости.

— Серпенсортия, — сказал Малфой.

Гарри кивнул.

— Хорошо, ты будешь считать удары. А я продолжу, даже если ты станешь кричать, плакать, ругаться и умолять меня остановиться. Остановлюсь я, только если ты произнесешь «Серпенсортия».

Слово было странным, свистящим, будто и вправду змеиным. Оно оставляло во рту кисловатый, яблочный привкус — крови, а, может быть, яда. Гарри хотел спросить, откуда Малфой выкопал это слово, но передумал.

А тот продолжил, словно прочитав его мысли:

— Прапрапрапрадед, тот, который на портрете, считался чернокнижником. Говорили, что это слово подсказал ему за верную службу Волдеморт. Говорили, что этим словом можно вызвать змею.

Кнут ударил — почти беззвучно, но Малфой вздохнул — шумно, глубоко, прерываясь на полуслове. Белый след, только что оставленный плетью, пересекал всю спину — от лопаток до поджавшихся в невольном движении ягодиц, и был еще белее кожи, а потом начал стремительно краснеть. Как будто к спине Малфоя приложили раскаленное железо.

Гарри знал, что первый удар всегда ощущается словно ожог. Он почти чувствовал это: как нагревается под пальцами краснеющий рубец и слабо пульсирует, набухая кровью. Он поймал себя на том, что дышит в одном ритме с Малфоем, начинает чувствовать обжигающий след плети на собственной спине и поспешил отвернуться, прогоняя наваждение. Впереди было еще одиннадцать ударов, одиннадцать длинных движений плети. Слишком медленных для быстрого, жаждавшего крови, зверя внутри.

Дыхание Малфоя понемногу выровнялось.

— Раз, — выдохнул он. — Давно… хотел проверить… семейные предания.

Даже здесь, даже сейчас Малфой продолжал смеяться — над Гарри и над собой.

— Мне следовало бы поставить тебе кляп, — усмехнулся Гарри.

Навык возвращался — стоило лишь ощутить ладонью тяжесть кнута. Зверь в ожидании поднимал голову.

Длинная плеть взлетала, змеисто, с глухим шлепком касаясь кожи — крест-накрест.

— Два…. Три! Че!.. тыре!

Малфой дергался, запрокидывал голову. Гарри заворожено наблюдал, как расцветают алым, наливаясь кровью, следы ударов на его спине.

— Вот и…. посмотрим.

Малфой теперь дышал чаще, длинные выдохи чередовались с короткими вдохами, шли из его груди толчками, словно кровь из свежей рваной раны, а по покрывшейся испариной коже бежали капли пота. Они пересекали оставленные яркие, рукой Гарри полосы.

И Гарри знал — там, где соленый пот касается кожи, жжение многократно усиливается.

Следующие удары пришлись внахлест, захватывая бедро.

— Пять! Шесть! — Малфой вскрикивал, вздрагивал, вытягиваясь в струнку, цеплялся побелевшими от напряжения пальцами за косяк.

Узкое, стремительное жало кнута, пущенное сбоку, пробежало наискосок, по прежним полосам, оставляя алеющий четкий след, по краям которого выступила сукровица.

Малфой ахнул, задрожав всем телом.

Гарри видел, как он пошатнулся на подкосившихся враз коленях, а пальцы будто свело судорогой. От боли Малфой невольно свел лопатки. И Гарри отпустил рвавшегося с цепи зверя.

Он словно поднялся над собой, над Малфоем, под потолок комнаты, где они были, и в то же время он видел — все. Он чувствовал — все: собственную нарастающую жажду и боль Малфоя, его желание — большей боли, чтобы раствориться в ней, чтобы, наконец, стать никем.

Хищник неумолимо шел по следу своей жертвы.

— Се-е-е-емь!

Гарри с Малфоем стали одно, связанное кнутом и порожденной им болью, целое.

Гарри подошел — так близко, что мог почувствовать запах разгоряченной кожи, пота и первой, сбежавшей вдоль спины алой капли.

Он потянул носом, — не по-человечески, по-звериному утыкаясь во взмокшие пряди, позволяя себе, наконец, забыться, позволяя пальцам касаться темнеющих, горячих следов на спине Малфоя.

Тот вздрагивал под прикосновениями, уходя — и тут же подаваясь навстречу. Гарри усмехнулся, сильнее надавливая на вспухшую, горячую полосу:

— Больной ублюдок! — снова выругался Малфой, беспомощно всхлипнув. Как тогда, в госпитале.

— У тебя есть стоп-слово, — напомнил Гарри. — Волшебное, вызывающее змей слово.

Когда он стал таким? Может быть, в детстве, когда Дурсли запирали его в чулане за малейшую провинность? Или позже, в училище, может быть, на полигоне, когда его соперничество с Малфоем достигло пика? Или потом, когда ушел Рон, а Крэбба не спасла даже пуля, которую тот носил на шнурке, — она вплавилась в кожу и мясо?

После смерти Крэбба их осталось трое.

Теперь — только они вдвоем.

А Малфой? Когда он стал — тем, кем стал? Гарри мог бы спросить его — потом, когда все окончится, но точно знал: о таком не спрашивают.

Он продолжал гладить спину Малфоя — кончиками пальцев стирая выступающую сукровицу, смешивая ее с каплями пота и крови.

— Твою мать, Поттер, — всхлипнул Малфой и тут же скрипнул зубами, — ты будешь продолжать или нет?

Гарри снова взялся за кнут.

*******

— Мастер Драко просил вас пройти в библиотеку, сэр.

Камердинер Добби — безукоризненно вежливый и такой старый, что казался мумией, вытащенной из гробницы, — проводил Гарри запутанным, то узким и темным, то вполне современным галереями неуютного малфоевского жилища. И еще до того, как распахнулась дверь, Гарри понял, что за странные звуки преследовали его едва ли не с порога.

Малфой смотрел телевизор, — на всей возможной громкости, так что толстые стены похожей на маленькую крепость библиотеки, сплошь под самый потолок уставленные книгами, не могли заглушить звук.

Гарри шагнул за порог.

— О, привет! — расслабленно помахал рукой Малфой и нажал на кнопку. Огромная панель втянулась в стену, и ее тут же закрыли ряды книг. На стеклянном столике перед Малфоем стояла ополовиненная бутылка виски и пустой стакан.

— Не знал, что ты любишь пить в компании телевизора, — сказал Гарри первое, что пришло в голову.

— Зависит от многих факторов, — Малфой, бледнее обычного — может быть, потому, что на скулах выступил яркий румянец, — нетвердой рукой схватился за горлышко бутылки.

— И от каких же?

— Ну, например, сегодня я поминаю старого учителя, — косо пожал плечами Малфой. Он был совершенно очевидно пьян в стельку.

— Король умер! Да здравствует король! — Малфой промахнулся мимо стакана, пролив виски себе на рубашку и штаны. — Присоединяйся! А потом… Потом ты меня выпорешь. За упокой души твоего обожаемого Дамблдора.

— Он умер? — спросил Гарри сквозь зубы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не влепить Малфою пощечину.

Тот кивнул. Влажная прядь налипла на лоб, и Малфой мотнул головой в безуспешной попытке убрать ее.

— Ага. Только что сказали, прикинь? По дороге в больницу. А я уже успел было подумать, что он того… родился в бронежилете.

— Я ухожу.

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри медленно, словно в него вливали расплавленный свинец, разливается тяжелое, темное, неконтролируемое пламя. Зверь стал опасен как никогда. Он злился на так откровенно провоцировавшего его Малфоя, страдал от боли, вызванной внезапной потерей того, кому привык доверять, — как доверяют все прирученные в детстве волчата. Он жаждал немедленной мести. А Гарри вдруг понял, что испытывает внезапное и ошеломляющее облегчение. Тень, казавшаяся бессмертной, нависавшая над ними всеми, над каждым выпускником училища Хогвартс, над Британией, тень, которая преследовала их всю жизнь и не отпускала даже в смерти, наконец, исчезла.

И теперь трудно было поверить: Дамблдора больше не было.

Гарри подхватил с полу оставленную было сумку и шагнул назад, к двери.

— Нет, стой! — Малфой гибко, совершенно трезво поднялся из-за стола и начал торопливо расстегивать сорочку. — Стой, Поттер! Гарри! Ты ведь хотел... хочешь поиграть? Я знаю! Пусть это будет в последний раз?

Гарри знал, что отвечать не следовало. Ответить — означало попасться в расставленные силки: ведь Малфой учился там же и тем же приемам, что и он сам. И прямо сейчас беззастенчиво использовал весь арсенал. Ответить — означало проиграть.

И все же Гарри мотнул головой:

— Нет.

А Малфой уже стоял рядом, и глаза у него оказались вовсе не мутные и не пьяные, а отчаянно-злые. Такие были у Крэбба, когда…

Малфой схватил Гарри за плечо, и хватка была — не вырвешься, будто это вовсе не он каких-то пару минут назад не мог удержать бутылку.

— Ты пьян.

— Какая разница, — фыркнул Малфой, — Ты будешь меня пороть и спрашивать, а я тебе отвечать. У тебя ведь есть ко мне вопросы,.. Гарри?

— Я пришел сюда не за этим.

— Но все же ты хочешь знать, верно?

Гарри ударил с разворота. Он метил в челюсть, но Малфой увернулся, и удар пришелся по скуле. Малфоя впечатало в книжную стойку, драгоценные тома, собранные предками, посыпались на его голову и плечи, он упал, тут же силясь подняться на ноги. Гарри дернул его за грудки, так что сорочка затрещала под пальцами.

— Алкоголь снижает болевую чувствительность, — прошипел он в искривленные в усмешке губы Малфоя. — Я могу сильно навредить тебе. Даже убить.

— Как будто ты никогда этого не хотел.

Малфой был прав. И Гарри ударил еще раз — прямо в ухмыляющийся рот.

*******

Тогда, в самый первый раз, Гарри не стал спрашивать о татуировке, хотя пристрастия к ним у Малфоя раньше не замечал. Впрочем, удивляться было особо нечему: люди менялись, и пристрастия их менялись тоже, и зачастую так круто, что татуировка могла оказаться самой невинной из перемен.

Тогда было важно другое.

Малфой рассматривал лист, сведя брови в мученической гримасе.

— Прости? Это так необходимо? Ты что, хочешь не выпороть меня, а взять на службу? Я должен рассказать о заболеваниях, ранениях, шрамах, татухах, пирсинге? А если я откажусь?

Гарри пожал плечами. Не то чтобы Малфой был оригинален, — этот вопрос задавал каждый первый.

— Тогда ничего не будет. Я не хочу оказаться в тюрьме, потому что ты умер во время порки.

Малфой хмыкнул, скользнул по нему своим фирменным насмешливо-оценивающим взглядом, но анкету заполнил тщательно.

— Как будто ты никогда не хотел, чтобы я сдох.

Гарри отразил его кривую улыбку, как зеркало.

— Часто.

Малфой приподнял бровь.

— И как же часто?

— Ты даже не представляешь.

И правда — их связывало больше, чем соперничество. Будучи сопляком, Гарри не задумывался над этим, да и потом, когда подрос, не анализировал происходящее, предпочитая веру, пусть и слепую.

После Дурслей мир бесповоротно разделился на черное и белое. И белая сторона, как и положено, всегда начинала и выигрывала.

То, что Дамблдор играл с ними, играл ими, их жизнями и судьбами отнюдь не в шахматы, — Гарри понял гораздо позже. Когда нажал на курок, стреляя в затылок своему первому пленному. Мальчишка был чуть старше тех, какими они были, когда Дамблдор в очередной и последний раз, отдал победу команде Гриффиндора — под дружное улюлюканье Слизерина. Голос Малфоя, извечного соперника, противника, врага, звучал в общем хоре куда громче остальных. Или просто Гарри научился его слышать?

Война довершила дело Дамблдора — для блага Британии и общего блага, конечно же. Они выросли в стаю псов — готовых порвать глотку любому, на кого укажет хозяин. Даже своим.

Мертвый мальчишка с размозженным затылком не приходил к Гарри во сне, а вот Крэбб с Гойлом — приходили. Но сожаление было бессмысленно и даже вредно.

Война шла не на жизнь, а на смерть. И каждый знал: за добро, за грядущее общее благо стоило пролить столько крови, сколько потребуется.

Они, выпускники Хогвартса, были на острие атаки. Дамблдор не раз подчеркивал своим любимым, лучшим ученикам: каждый волен выбирать свою сторону, но лишь единожды.

*******

В самый первый раз, когда все закончилось, у Малфоя подкосились ноги, и он упал бы на каменный пол своего сводчатого подвала, так похожего на застенок.

Гарри подхватил, обнимая бережно, будто фарфоровую куклу.

Время шло, а они стояли и стояли, обнимаясь, заражаясь друг от друга ритмом дыхания. Сердце Малфоя билось заполошной птицей, а в глазах плескалось такое сумасшедшее облегчение, что Гарри не выдержал, отвел взгляд, словно боясь обжечься.

И тут же наткнулся на татуировку: змея, угнездившаяся в черепе на предплечье Малфоя, смотрела прямо на него.

Татуировка казалась смутно, тревожно знакомой.

Гарри провел много часов в хранилище, рассматривая слайды — один за другим. От рисунков и символов кружилась голова. Казалось, он снова вернулся в Хогвартс, на уроки Защиты. Им, желторотым школярам, бывшим сиротам, будущим самым верным солдатам армии Дамблдора, тренировали память, прокручивая десятки, сотни лиц — и сотни деталей. И тут же принуждая вспоминать увиденное. Любая ошибка каралась несильным, но ощутимым ударом тока и снятыми баллами. И еще неизвестно, что было больнее.

Гарри увидел искомое, когда глаза от напряжения, казалось, еще немного — и полезут из орбит. Рисунок был небольшим — Гарри пришлось увеличить его, чтобы разглядеть, как следует. Оттиск не был четким, очертания расплывались, но это был, несомненно, тот же самый рисунок, что красовался на предплечье у Малфоя. Надпись под ним гласила: «Страх рождается раньше, чем все остальное. Общее благо рождается из страха. Грязная кровь и грязные мысли рождаются из общего блага. Мир, рожденный из грязи и кровосмесительства, должен умереть».

— Когда ты связался с Волдемортом? — Кнут щелкнул, рассекая воздух и кожу. Вдоль лопатки лопнула, расцветая алыми каплями, полоса. Малфой вздрогнул, но промолчал.

Гарри ударил снова, крест-накрест, наконечник кнута взрезал кожу на левой лопатке, и Малфой на миг встал на цыпочки, ухватившись за косяк. Руки у него задрожали.

— Вопрос неверный, — прохрипел Малфой. — Это он связался со мной.

— Я спросил не как, а когда, — слова приходилось выталкивать мучительным усилием, а вот кисть не нуждалась в понукании разума. Гарри взмахнул раз, второй, третий. Кнут свистел в его руке, и Малфой слегка изгибался, пытаясь уйти от удара. Но плеть настигала его, и наконечник взрезал кожу, как скальпель.

— Это было еще до того, как погиб Гойл? А может быть, в госпитале?

— Это семейное дело. — Кожа Малфоя, покрытая испариной, казалась еще белее. Может быть, потому что кровь — яркая, алая, — сбегала по спине, смешиваясь с потом и сукровицей?

Картина казалась прекрасной — словно Малфой был холстом, а кнут расписал этот холст красной тушью.

— Когда? — повторил Гарри, и ударил еще раз.

Малфой не выдержал: ахнул, задышал шумно, сквозь зубы. Огрызнулся:

— Перед тем, как я пришел к тебе.

Гарри будто ударили под дых. Рука — впервые, пожалуй, с того времени, как он взял в руки кнут — дрогнула.

Малфой вскрикнул куда громче, чем прежде, и этот болезненный крик заметался между стенами, так и не покинув подвала.

— Замаливаешь с моей помощью грешки, а, Малфой?

— А как же… Кто… откажется… от заступничества святого Поттера?

Голос Малфоя теперь доносился, словно сквозь толщу воды. Перед глазами Гарри колыхалась багровая пелена. Он знал, что это значит — и не стал сопротивляться рвущемуся наружу зверю. Зверь не знал ни усталости, ни сожаления.

Целью зверя была — охота.

— Это ты убил Дамблдора?

Если нужно разорвать глотку, пес справится лучше человека. И они с Малфоем оба были воспитаны верными псами. Что ж, каждый выбрал своего хозяина.

— Нет.

— Врешь!

Крики не затихали, кнут свистел, не прекращая — или это у Гарри свистело в ушах? Он не чувствовал тяжести кнута, не видел ничего, кроме взлетающих при очередном ударе алых капель.

— Нет! Поттер! Нет! Не вру! Серпенсортия!

Брызнуло в лицо — горячие, пряные капли попали в глаза, и Гарри пришлось остановиться, чтобы вытереть их. Он вдруг увидел все со стороны. Себя, тяжело дышащего, всклокоченного, словно и вправду бежал, догоняя свою жертву. И Малфоя, с исполосованной в мясо спиной, на дрожащих ногах, из последних сил цепляющегося за косяк.

— Нет, Пот…тер. Нет. Я хотел… Но не смог. 

Малфой вдруг покачнулся и стал оседать на пол. На этот раз Гарри не успел его подхватить, да и не мог. Лицо Малфоя стало совсем бледным, как у покойника, и хотя глаза были распахнуты, взгляд, устремленный в одну точку, остекленел. Но он дышал: тяжело и быстро, словно не мог вдохнуть, как следует.

Гарри рванулся к нему, и Малфой, вздрогнув, отпрянул. Гарри взглянул на свою руку, забрызганную кровью, со все еще зажатым в ней кнутом — и отшвырнул его с содроганием, словно держал не сплетенные полоски кожи, а ядовитую змею. Кнут упал, глухо стукнув об пол.

Малфой закрыл глаза и затих.

Нужно было выбираться из подвала — и немедленно. Гарри наклонился, чтобы поднять Малфоя на руки, а тот неожиданно и крепко схватил его за шею, зашептал быстро, лихорадочно:

— Но это все ерунда… Поттер… Я тебе скажу, что узнал. Сразу хотел… пока ты… не… твой обожаемый Дамблдор…

— Потом, потом!

— Нет, послушай!

Все повторялось. Все было с ними, когда погиб Гойл, — и тогда Гарри тоже выносил Малфоя на руках, а тот все бредил и бредил о чем-то, казавшимся ему важным, чего Гарри разобрать не мог. И точно так же, как тогда, счет шел на минуты.

И точно так же, как тогда, Гарри винил в произошедшем себя — и только себя. Он и был виноват — с самого начала.

Малфой снова обмяк, и Гарри поспешил наверх. Драгоценные секунды уходили, просачивались вместе с кровью Малфоя — без возврата.

Лестница, казалось, была бесконечной, а их тени метались по стенам, будто призраки. У самого выхода Малфой снова очнулся, снова зашептал, настойчиво, зло, и так тихо, что Гарри пришлось остановиться, чтобы услышать:

— Стой! Я хочу…

Малфой неожиданно рассмеялся, больным, горячечным, безумным смехом. Гарри почувствовал себя разбуженным от тяжелого кошмара. Один бредовый сон закончился, но начинался другой, куда страшнее, а Малфой продолжил:

— Не было Волдеморта… Дамблдор… и есть Волдеморт…

Впереди раздался шорох. Гарри поднял взгляд, всматриваясь в пляшущие тени. Навстречу им ползла огромная змея.


End file.
